


When Blackness Was a Virtue

by GG_and_MM



Series: Shelter From the Storm 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/GG_and_MM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you meet a gorgeous FBI agent you can't help but think all kinds of dirty thoughts. He pulls out of your driveway and you figure you've seen the last of him, until he saves your life, and shows you a good time. A really, really good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Blackness Was a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Title and song lyrics from "Shelter From the Storm" by Bob Dylan. Story by Gabe's Girl. Beta'd by Miss Moose.

_'Twas in another lifetime, one of toil and blood_  
_When blackness was a virtue, the road was full of mud_  
_I came in from the wilderness, a creature void of form_  
_Come in, she said, I'll give ya shelter from the storm _  
Bob Dylan__

\---------------------------------------------- 

It's been a long day. All you want to do is get your pajamas on and veg out with a book, so when the doorbell rings the minute you walk in the house, you can't help but be a little irritated. You hope it's not someone selling something. 

The absolutely gorgeous man standing on your doorstep is a pleasant surprise. 

"Good evening ma'am, I'm agent Dylan," he flashes an FBI badge at you and then slides it back in the breast pocket of his suit, and damn if isn't wearing the hell out of that suit. 

"I'm here investigating some break-ins and assaults in your area, would it be ok if I ask you some questions?" 

You step aside and invite him in. "Can I get you something to drink? Water? Iced tea maybe?"  
He smiles and _holy cow_ when you thought he couldn't be any better looking, his smile makes you weak. "Tea sounds great, thanks." 

He follows you into the kitchen and sits down at the table. You sit a glass of tea down and take the chair opposite him. 

So you said there've several break-ins lately? I haven't heard anything about that, but I'm on the outskirts of the neighborhood I guess," you say. 

"Yes, a few women have reported break-ins. Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary lately? Doors unlocked, things out of place, feeling like you're being followed? Any little thing might be able to help, no matter how small you think it is." 

You think for a few seconds, "Nothing comes to mind, Agent, I'm sorry." 

"Are you single?" 

___You blush a little, you can't help it. He notices, and before you can even answer he says, "I'm sorry, that sounded out of line. Whoever is responsible for these break-ins is targeting women who are alone. Not necessarily single, but definitely women who are home alone at night. Does that sound like you?"_ _ _

___You smile at him and glance down, he's not wearing a ring so you assume he's single himself. You make eye contact again and hold it._ _ _

___"Ye, Agent, I'm definitely single. Very single. So I'm home alone every night." You smile and it's his turn to blush._ _ _

___"Well I have to say, I don't know how a woman as beautiful as you is still single." He looks at you and you laugh. This one has potential._ _ _

___He goes back to the topic at hand, staying pretty professional with just a couple long looks and big smiles. When you walk him out onto the porch he shakes your hand, he has big strong hands, and they're rough, not what you expected but exactly what you like._ _ _

___"Thank you for taking the time to answer my questions, and for the tea. Best tea I've ever had." He says with smile, man his teeth are perfect, they make you think all kinds of dirty thoughts._ _ _

___"Any time, Agent. If you're ever in the neighborhood my door is always open."_ _ _

___He slides behind the wheel of his car and the engine rumbles to life. "Nice car!" You yell as he backs down the driveway, he winks at you and then he's out on the road and gone._ _ _

___\-----------------------------------------------  
 That night you're in bed sound asleep when you wake up to a guy putting his hand over your mouth. You're scared, but somehow you know he isn't there to hurt you. _ _ _

___He leans down and softly says, "Shhh. Listen, it's Agent Dylan, from earlier today, I'm not going to hurt you but you have to stay quiet okay?" You nod and he takes his hand away._ _ _

___He starts talking again before you can ask any questions, "I know this is scary and you probably think I'm crazy, but there's something out there. It's hunting women who are alone in their beds. I don't know what it is or how to kill it, but it's coming. The only thing I know to do is lay down with you and make it look like we're a couple and hope it moves on. Are you okay with that?"_ _ _

___For some reason you don't even question him, you just nod yes._ _ _

___He turns and slips off his leather jacket, lays it across a chair. He slips his boots off, and with his jeans and t-shirt still on, slides under the covers beside you. You roll to your side away from him, and he automatically rolls over and puts his arm around you, just like a couple would lay. You lay there, feeling him breathe. He's listening. He's tense. You don't dare move and you barely breathe, hoping whatever is out there will think you're asleep._ _ _

___After a few minutes you hear something. It sounds dry, brittle, like old paper. It feels old somehow, although later you can't figure out what made that stick in your head. You know it's in the doorway, but you're facing away from it so you can't see. Probably a good thing. You're frozen. It's watching, listening. The agent doesn't move but he's coiled like a spring. He's almost vibrating he's so tense. And then it's gone. You feel it go. You feel the man relax against you and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding._ _ _

___He pulls his hand up, he had gingerly placed it around you. He moves the hair from over your ear and whispers, "It's gone, but it won't go far. I'll move to the floor and sleep there to make sure you're ok."_ _ _

___You finally manage to speak your first words since this craziness started. "No. Stay here. I'm scared."  He runs his hand down your arm, "It's ok," he says, "I'm not going anywhere." Suddenly you're hyper aware of how close he is. You feel the denim of his jeans against the back of your bare thighs. You realize you're only wearing a tank top and panties and you're in bed with a man you've barely seen. His chest feels muscular against your back. He's warm. He's so warm. And he lets out a sigh and puts his arm around you again, his hand loosely touching your stomach._ _ _

___You want to move. But you don't want him to get up. You can smell him. The leather jacket, a little bit of whiskey, and clean. He smells clean. You take a deep breath and sigh._ _ _

___"Hey, you want me to move? I guess we don't have to lay like this, are you comfortable?" he asks._ _ _

___You think for a second, this is your way out. You can tell him to scoot over. You open your mouth, "No, don't move. I'm good." And you shift your hips ever so slightly up against him. He freezes, you feel the tension come back. He doesn't know what to do-- it wasn't an obvious invitation, all you did was move a little._ _ _

____Or was it?_ _ _ _

___He lays still for a few minutes. You lay still too and feel him against you. He moves his arm again, touches the back of your neck in a fake attempt to scratch his nose._ _ _

___When you don't pull away he leans over your ear again and whispers, "You just tell me if you want me to stop."_ _ _

___And all your nerves are suddenly on edge.  He touches your hair and slides it off of your neck. You feel his mouth just over your skin at the base of your ear. His breath is hot and you want him to touch you. Anywhere. Everywhere. And then you feel his face on your neck. He hasn't shaved, the stubble on his face sets every sensitive nerve on your neck on fire._ _ _

___You gasp a little and he says, "Sorry, haven't had time to shave in a few days."_ _ _

___You slide your hand back and squeeze his thigh, its firm muscle in his jeans and you suddenly want his clothes off. Now. But he takes your hand and puts it back in front of you, and he licks your neck where the stubble just was. It's warm and soothing and then it's cool and makes you shiver._ _ _

___He kisses slowly across your shoulder, rubbing the stubble and then kissing and licking the skin. His arm is getting tighter and tighter around your waist and you're starting to move a little, wanting to touch him. And then he slides his arm under you and moves the other arm up and he's cupping your tits. You hear him faintly say, "dammnn."_ _ _

___He knows how to use his hands. They may be rough and calloused, but he knows. He slowly starts on your nipples, squeezing, a little pressure, and then releasing. He buries his face in your hair and inhales and you shove your ass back against his groin. He's hard, you can feel the outline in his jeans. You grind against him and he bites your shoulder. Those teeth. He's still working your nipples, and even though his hands haven't been below your waist you can feel it there. Each time he squeezes your nipples there's a sensation between your legs. You can feel yourself getting wet. You want him to put his hand down there but you don't want him to stop with your nipples, and you want to touch him so bad. You reach your arm back between you and rub the outline of his dick. It's thick and hard and you want to wrap your hand around it. You rub your thumb across the head through the thick fabric and hear him inhale._ _ _

___You're awkwardly working on the button to his jeans when he pulls one hand away from your nipples and grabs your wrist._ _ _

___"Slow down," he says, his voice deep and gravelly. "I want to touch you," you answer._ _ _

___He slides his arms away and you roll to your back. He sits up and in the faint light from the hall you watch him pull his t-shirt up over his head. He stands up and pulls his jeans and socks off, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He's wearing tight boxer briefs, and you can see shadowy silhouettes of muscle in his thighs. And his dick. It's pressing up against his belly and you reach toward him, but he grabs your hand and sits on his knees beside you in bed. You sit up and he pulls your tank top over your head. You touch his face. He's beautiful, and his jaw is covered in stubble. He leans down and kisses you. It's soft and gentle and you open your mouth to him, feel his tongue. He's unsure at first, trying to find what you like, how you kiss. And as you find a rhythm he kisses harder, and you kiss back, touching his face and running your hands across his chest. You lightly flick his nipples and he tangles both hands in the back of your hair, kisses you hard, your teeth bumping together. And then he's pushing you down against the bed and you want him so much you don't think you can stand it._ _ _

___He lightly bites your lip, it's swollen and tender, and you want him to do it again. But he's kissing along your jaw now, you feel the stubble lightly grazing across your skin. His mouth is on your neck and you moan a little, he runs a rough hand up the side of your face and you turn and kiss his palm. He feels so good, rough and right. And then his mouth is on your tits and you feel the scruff of his whiskers. Your nipples are so hard and you want him to lick them, but he doesn't. He's rubbing his cheek against the tender skin under your boob and you can't hold still, he's got his hands on either side of you holding himself up and you grab his wrists. You run your hands up his forearms, feeling muscle and tendons. His biceps are hard and strong and you can feel scars, old bullet holes and cuts from knives. You're feeling his shoulders and he's still kissing your stomach and under your boobs, driving you crazy. When your hands get to his face he licks your nipple and it feels like electricity. You feel heat between your legs and it starts burning as he rolls your nipple with his tongue. You're moving constantly, sliding around, you can't help it. You want him to put his hand between your legs but he doesn't, he's going back and forth between your nipples and you've got your legs spread apart._ _ _

___You can't stand it anymore and when you're just about to reach down and touch yourself you feel his hand on your lower belly, sliding slowly down your skin. He slides a finger slightly in and you want to ride it, grind his hand. He pulls it back out and says, "Goddamn you're wet." You want to say something but you don't, you can't, because he's circling your clit with his finger and he takes your nipple in his mouth again. You're writhing. You can't stop. And he's so turned on, you can tell. He raises up to watch your face as he slides two fingers inside you, and you push against his hand, fucking his hand. You need to stop or you're going to come; you don't want to come yet._ _ _

___You push him back just slightly and he looks confused, until you reach inside his underwear and grab his dick. The front of his underwear is wet with pre-come and you want to taste it. You wrap your hand around him and slowly pump, he lays down on his side and he lifts his hips up to pull his underwear down. His dick has a drop of pre-come on the tip and you bend down and lick it off. He pushes his head back and then looks down at you. You lick around the tip and watch his eyes shut. Slowly you slide him into your mouth, sucking on the tip and then sliding down slightly more, then sucking on the tip, sliding down more. He's lost, eyes closed but opening them every so often to see you. You take him all the way in and cup his balls in your hand. You suck and lick and squeeze and he's moaning and breathing heavy, and just when you think he's going over the edge he he sits up and pushes you back on the bed._ _ _

___He pushes your legs apart and puts his face between them, he's looking up at you and he gives you a cocky sideways grin. He kisses your inner thigh, then the other side, and the stubble feels amazing against the tender skin. You want to shove your pussy against his mouth but you don't, he's getting there and you know it's going to be good. His mouth touches the outside and you gasp, his tongue licks up and finds your clit and _Oh My God it feels amazing. The pressure and release he did with your nipples he's now doing to your clit and you're climbing, you can feel it building up. He reaches up and rolls a nipple between your fingers and you lose what little control you had, you grind your pussy into his face and you feel him laugh a little. But he's not going to make you come yet.__ _ _

____He raises up and kisses you. You taste yourself and you know he's tasting himself on you. He pulls back, "Turn over," is all he says. And you flip over. You're flat against the bed and he moves your hair off your neck, he leans down and kisses and bites his way down your back. You feel that stubble and those teeth all down your spine and you want to raise your ass up but his hand is pushing it down._ _ _ _

____He moves up behind you and wraps his arm around your waist, "Are you ready?" he asks. "Yes, _fuck_ yes...." you say. _ _ _ _

____You feel the head of his dick pushing against your pussy and you push back, he slides in slowly and you're full, so full of him. It feels so good, so fucking good, and you start to move._ _ _ _

____He tightens his grip on your waist and holds you tight, right up against him. He's all the way in, buried deep and he says, "Don't move, I'm going to blow apart if you move, just give me a second. You're so tight and hot, Jesus."_ _ _ _

____He takes a second and starts a slow rhythm, he's moving in and out, his strokes get longer and longer, harder and harder. And you're both out of your minds. He reaches up and grabs your hair, pulls your head back and leans in. "You feel so fucking good." And he lets go of your hair and reaches around your waist to the front, he slides his fingers in between your legs and finds your clit. Pressure and release, pressure and release, the whole time he's slamming in and out of you from behind and you feel it building again. You're going to come, and you can tell from his breathing that he's close._ _ _ _

____You're whimpering and saying "Oh God, Oh God, fuck me, fuck me hard, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop....."_ _ _ _

____And it hits you, clenching in your belly and between your legs, and as you're coming you hear him, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck...." Because he's coming too._ _ _ _

____He's still got his arm around your waist, holding your ass in the air. He's still buried deep inside you and he's leaned over with his scruffy face pressed into your back. You're spent. You just want to lay down flat on your face and pass out. He's sweating and breathing hard and he's totally done. You know you're both going to sleep like the dead._ _ _ _

____\---------------------------------_ _ _ _

____When you wake up it's still the middle of the night but you know he's awake. He's faking sleep, trying not to bother you, but you can feel his dick pressed against your thigh, hot and hard. You push him onto his back and kiss him. You throw your leg across and straddle him. He reaches down and takes his dick in his hand. He leans up and licks your nipple and slowly rubs the tip of his dick across your clit. It's so hot and slick with pre-come and you grind against it._ _ _ _

____You ride him slow at first, sliding so far up that he almost comes out and then sliding down again, and he lays back and watches, his hands on your hips. Up and down, up and down, and your rhythm is getting faster, faster. He's pushing his head back into the pillow and biting his lip, you know he's fighting for control. He's making sounds almost like growls, he can't form words. And you feel your orgasm building, it's coiling in your belly._ _ _ _

____His hands move to your sides and he's saying "Yes, yes, yes, yes..." every time you come down, over and over. He reaches up and brushes his thumbs across your nipples, they're so swollen and tender from being in his mouth so much, he barely touches them and you're coming undone. You're coming apart and it's rocking you so hard it's almost painful. Your eyes shut, they roll back and you throw your head back. The friction is too much, it's too much for him too, and you feel his fingers bite into your thighs. He's coming and gasping, you look down and he almost looks like he's in pain too, his eyes are closed tight and you can see laugh lines at the corners. And then the tension leaves his face and you collapse on top of him, trying to catch your breath._ _ _ _

____You sleep then, you sleep sound. And you don't wake up until you feel him slip out of bed._ _ _ _

____You knew he wasn't sticking around but you can't help but be surprised that he's leaving with the sun barely showing on the horizon._ _ _ _

____You sit up. "Hey listen, that was amazing...." you say. _Because really, what else can you say?_  _ _ _ _

____He glances up at you as he slips on his jeans. "I'll be back tonight," he replies, and you stare at him._ _ _ _

_____What did he say?_ _ _ _ _

____He looks at you and you can almost see his guard go up, "I'm not trying to be weird," he says, "but whatever that thing is, it's still out there. And it'll be back tonight."_ _ _ _

____You had totally forgotten about that. _The Thing.__ _ _ _

____"No, no, that's fine. It's fine if you come back tonight. Do you know what that thing might be?"_ _ _ _

____"I got no clue, but my partner's been researching it all night and I bet he's figured it out. We'll be back tonight around dark, okay?" He's looking at you, and you have no idea what to say._ _ _ _

____"We?" you ask. >What a stupid question_._ _ _

___"Yeah, me and my partner. We'll figure it out and get rid of it. It's what we do, don't worry okay?"_ _ _

___You're looking at him wondering if you should say what's on your mind, and he stops and looks at you, waiting. "You're not really an FBI agent are you." It's more of a statement than a question._ _ _

___"No, I'm not. I'm sorry I lied, but it's kinda part of my job description."_ _ _

___"And what job is that?"_ _ _

___"I'm a hunter," he says. My name is Dean, Dean Winchester. My brother Sam and I are hunters. We'll be back tonight and I'll explain everything, ok?"_ _ _

___You nod._ _ _

___He slips his leather jacket on and walks out the bedroom door._ _ _


End file.
